Kreider et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,277 is directed to a method of fabricating fiber reinforced articles including fiber reinforced monolayer composite tapes. A multilayer composite is produced from a plurality of single layer plasma sprayed tapes. A filamentary material is affixed to a mandrel which is positioned in a plasma spray chamber where deposition of the metal matrix material by means of a plasma torch can be accomplished in an argon atmosphere. Prior to spraying the wound filaments are preheated to assure bonding, and the mandrel is rotated and traversed in front of the stationary plasma arc during spraying to obtain an even layer of matrix material. Subsequent to cooling, the monolayer tape is removed from the mandrel by cutting in a desired manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,097 to Miller describes a spray gun process for applying an atomized metallic coating to plastic parts evenly without warpage. A spray means in the form of a gun feeds metal to an atomizing means where the metal is melted. In one embodiment a metal wire is supplied to the arc spray gun nozzle where it is atomized. An air stream blows the atomized metal through a housing at a sufficient pressure to keep moisture therein at a minimum. The patent teaches a gas treatment which is preferably air or other nonflammable gas. Before the spray is applied to the plastic material a solvent is sprayed onto the plastic. Also, the metal wires converge at a point in front of the air stream nozzle in the path of the high pressure air stream. The metal wires have a melting point of less than 4200.degree. F. The converging ends of the metal wires are coupled to an electric voltage differential which is sufficient to atomize the two metal wires at their converging ends.